Black Rose
by Mystic Dragon3
Summary: Set after Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione share an apartment together. Life seems perfect until the most unexpected guest turns up. Forcing Hermione away. Better than the summary, please read!
1. Default Chapter

"Ron!" Hermione yelled loudly. "Will you please move your papers off the table!"  
  
"I did last night!" Ron yelled from his room.  
  
"Then why are they still here!" Hermione put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hermione have you seen my other sock?" Harry asked hopping into the living room.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down at the cluttered table. "No, Harry, I haven't."  
  
After Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduated they decided to pitch in and buy an apartment together, that way they could still live their lives, but always be together. It almost made it seem like Hogwarts again. The apartment they bought was just outside of Diagon Alley. It was large and spacious. Each of them had their own room and Hermione had her own little office. There was a decent sized kitchen and a large living room. It was wonderful having Harry and Ron with her all the time, just like old days, but they were the messiest people to live with. Ron had papers of inventory everywhere from his work at Quidditch Today, the store Ron was able to open due to the help of Fred and George. Harry, who also helped Ron out at the store, had been accepted as a seeker for a local team. He had brooms and quidditch supplies everywhere. Hermione, who was studying to be a RWWN (Registered Witch and Wizard Nurse), had plenty of books around the house also. Looking around again, Hermione made up her mind.  
  
"What are you two doing today?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron who had stumbled into the kitchen to have breakfast.  
  
"Nothing," they said in unison.  
  
"Why?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"I think we should do some spring cleaning," she said firmly.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her in horror. Spring-cleaning! What a perfect way to ruin a Saturday.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Hermione demanded. "Now what are you going to do if you ever bring a girlfriend over and this place is trashed like this."  
  
"Push aside a space on the couch and invite her to sit?" Ron smirked.  
  
"Very funny Ronald Weasley but you won't be smirking when you get turning down by a girl because of how you keep this place," she said.  
  
"Alright Hermione, alright we'll help you clean," Harry agreed.  
  
"We will?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry said, hoping that an argument wouldn't break out over the two of them.  
  
"Ok, then, you two finish eating while I shower and then we will start," Hermione said walking into the bathroom.  
  
"Do you have the slightest idea what you have just gotten us into?" Ron asked Harry fuming, the last thing he wanted to do today was clean.  
  
"Yes, but do you have any idea what kind of trouble I got YOU out of?" Harry asked smiling.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master, look what I found in Mr. Longbottem's pocket," a trembling little man said, handing over a slip of paper to a hooded figure.  
  
"It looks like an invitation to a get together of some sort," the figure said.  
  
"Yes," said the little man, grinning. "But read who it is for."  
  
The figure opened the invitation and read. "You are invited to the apartment- warming party for Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger."  
  
His eyes locked on the word Granger.  
  
"I need you to collect a hair from Mr. Longbottem and bring it to me as quickly as possible," the figure said anxiously.  
  
"Of course Master," the small man said hurrying off. "As you wish."  
  
"Yes, Granger, I just may get my wish after all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, now Harry, collect everything of yours that is in the kitchen or living room and put it in a pile over there. Then, sort through it and find out what you need and don't. Then find somewhere to put it in your room. Ron you do the same and so will I. Then we can start disinfecting," Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked ready to drop over dead at these words but reluctantly began anyway, as did Harry.  
  
"And remember, this place has to stay spotless until after the party," Hermione reminded them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron mumbled, and began to clean.  
A/N: So who is it who the invitation, and what will they do about it. Read on to find out. And please oh pretty review and tell me if I should keep up with it. 


	2. Has Anyone Seen a Toad

"Neville!" Hermione said giving him a hug. "It's so great you could come!"  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Neville replied, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Well come in, almost everyone is here," Hermione said, showing him into the apartment.  
  
It was the night of the apartment-warming party and most of the people Harry, Ron, and Hermione had invited had come. Lavender, Seamus, Pavarti, Padma, Dean, Fred, and George had all arrived. There some people who hadn't expected to get there till later. The apartment had stayed sparkling clean because of Hermione's constant and consistent nagging.  
  
"The apartments great, isn't it Neville," Seamus asked, laughing heartily as George started setting off fireworks in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Oh! George, you're going to get burn marks on the rug!" Hermione said frantically, stopping pouring drinks and rushed over to them. "Fred. please I said -"  
  
"Aw, come on Hermione, it's fine," Ron said.  
  
"You would say something like that," Hermione said reprovingly.  
  
Knowing that no one was paying the least bit of attention to her, she wondered back into the kitchen to fix more snack trays, seeing as Fred, George, and Ron had gulped done the three she had already put out.  
  
Neville, who had been pulled into a seat next to Dean, watched as Hermione walked off into the kitchen. alone, astonishingly. Looking at the others preoccupied gazes he set off for the kitchen. He stayed at the entrance for a moment, staring at her. It had been months since he had last seen her. She looked the same. Her long curly hair was still as thick as could be, face, soft and smooth, as usual, and her height from Neville's level, made her seem a little taller. He looked at the wristwatch on his wrist, swearing to himself lightly. He only had ten minutes left. He gave a light cough and walked casually up next to her. Gosh how he hated being only a few inches taller than her.  
  
"Oh, hi Neville, I was just getting more platters together," Hermione said, pouring chips and candies onto the silver trays. "Would you like to help?"  
  
Neville took another glance at his watch and saw that he only had five minutes. He could already feel his pants getting shorter on him and his arms felt more bulgy.  
  
"Actually, I needed to talk to you," Neville said, taking a hold of her arm, more tightly than necessary.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked, looking at him warily, her arm still in his grip.  
  
"Yes, there is," Neville said, grinning.  
  
"What?" Hermione said lowering her defenses and a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"You."  
  
"So Ron, you still the reigning chess champion of the world?" Dean asked, setting down his glass and walking over to the chessboard Ron had set up awkwardly in the corner.  
  
"Better than ever," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Then I say-"  
  
However his words were cut off by the scream that echoed from the kitchen. Ron knew that scream, hearing his name usually mingled in it, usually though with more anger. This time, her scream was anxious and muffled. Everyone stayed silent, not sure if the heard right. Ron however ran straight into the kitchen, his stomach lurching at the sight. There stood Malfoy, a struggling and terrified Hermione squirming to get out his grasp. His clothes seemed to small for him. as if they were some else's. Ron came out of his daze and rush forward, ready to fight for Hermione even if his wand was back in his bedroom. Draco grinned, his grip tightened on Hermione, and apparated, causing Ron to run straight into the counter. Trying to regain his breath, he looked frantically for Hermione. The only thing left of her, though was the echoing scream she had breathed out before being taken.  
  
"Ron!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen now, looking around for Hermione, confused. Ron sat on the floor, arms on his knees, head in hands. Harry rushed over to him, taking him by the shoulders.  
  
"Ron, where's Hermione," Harry asked, terrified. When Ron didn't answer, Harry shook him slightly. "Ron tell me what happened to Hermione."  
  
Ron looked up at Harry, his royal blue eyes stormed with rage and desperation. "He took her, the bloody bastard took her!"  
  
Harry looked confused. "Neville, Neville took Hermione, took her where?"  
  
"It wasn't Neville, Harry," Ron said clenching his fists. "It was Malfoy! He apparated before I could grab her. We have to go after them. He's going to do something to her, I can feel it."  
  
Before Harry could stop him, Ron rushed out of the kitchen and into his own room.  
  
Everyone stared at him go, looking confused.  
  
"Listen, everyone, I think it's better if you all go, and we'll send you owls soon," Harry said. Everyone nodded and left, still looking worried. Fred and George stayed, knowing Harry wouldn't argue to that. The three went back into Ron's room where he was desperately searching for something.  
  
"Ron, what in the bloody world are you doing?" Fred asked.  
  
Ron muttered absently, and continued scrambling around, saying things like, "why am I not wearing it" and "oh please no." Finally Ron yelled in triumph, pulling a silver chain out of his drawer. Harry had seen it before. Hermione had bought it for him two years ago, saying it she had put a spell on his and her own, which had a small blue tear drop on it. But what was the spell, Harry could not remember.  
  
"It's like a mood ring almost," Hermione's voice echoed in Harry's head. "The opposite can sense how you feel and where you are."  
  
Then it dawned on Harry, Ron was going to use it to find her. I was a brilliant plan, something worthy of Hermione.  
  
"Don't just stand there," Ron yelled, pushing past them, grab a broom and follow me, she's hurt."  
  
AN: Sorry to everyone who had been waiting for me to get this chapter done. I kind of had writer's block. I'd open up to the page I had a few sentences written on and go completely blank. And thank you to padfootsknightingale, you really gave me that extra push to go on, please keep reviewing everyone, it really makes you want to write more you know? Thank you reviewers and please continue to review, even if to say you don't like the story! 


End file.
